Drakken Joe
Drakken Joe (ドラッケン・ジョー Dorakken Jō), better known as the "Dark Alchemist" (闇の錬金術師 Yami no Renkinjutsushi), is a member of the Oración Seis Galáctica and captain of the Belial Gore. Appearance Drakken Joe is a tall and well-built man with dark-colored eyes, a curled beard and light-colored spiky hair resembling feathers. His main attire consists of a fur-collared, light-colored overcoat drapped over his shoulders, a long-sleeved, high-collared jacket, and a turtleneck underneath with a dark-colored design that resembles flames. Personality Drakken Joe is shown to be a violent and greedy person. He believes money is the most important thing in the cosmos and is only interested in making more of it. Joe has shown that he will go as far as torturing and maiming someone for not returning money he's loaned to him. However, he is willing to let a person who can't pay him back live, solely so he can force them to earn more money for him by doing grueling types of jobs. Joe seems to be somewhat forgetful as he didn't remember who Spider was despite telling him that they were brothers after he fixed his computer. One thing Joe cannot stand is his reputation being dragged through the mud, as he makes his living off of it, and doing so enrages him to the point that he had Seth kill Spider for using it after he lost to the Crew of Edens. History At some point before X492, Drakken Joe was imprisoned for turning Guilst into a criminal planet. Synopsis Guilst arc Jaguar, the Colonel of the Interstellar Union Army confirms that Drakken Joe had escaped during the Chronophage's arrival to Planet Guilst. Digitalis arc Spider mentions about Drakken Joe, claiming to be affiliated with him. Mildian arc On the Belial Gore, Drakken Joe is confronted by the hacker Spider who he didn't know. He continued with his interrogation of Murray Morrison who hadn't paid back the money he borrowed from him, torturing him before sending him away. He asked Seth how much they lost in the disaster on Guilst who was unable to give an answer; he then brought his attention back to Spider who told him about the Edens Zero. When he found out that Spider had dropped his name to Shiki Granbell and his crew and was defeated by them, he was not happy. He told Spider that he didn't like his reputation being tarnished and ordered Seth to shoot the hacker dead in the head. He claimed that Spider didn't smell like money anymore, but also that the Edens Zero does smell like money. Later on, he contacted Noah Glenfield, the Guild Master of Shooting Starlight, for information about the ship. Sun Jewel arc On the planet Sun Jewel, Drakken Joe is found in a room with Madame Kurenai, commenting about the Satellite Blaze, a machine that condemns every criminal on the planet. He then asked her to use her "divine retribution" to find the Edens Zero while saying he smells money coming from it. Powers and Abilities : Drakken Joe uses Ether Gear to perform alchemy that changes the material of objects, such as turning an Ether shield to gas or a space ship's metal hull into scrap paper. He is also capable of imbuing weaponry with his alchemic powers, enabling others to use them to a degree. : As a user of Ether Gear, Drakken possesses knowledge of Overdrive, a transformation that occurs when he pushes his Ether power beyond its limits. By doing so, the composition of his body changes, giving him more monstrous, crystalline features as Ether lines spread across his body. Equipment Belial Gore (ベリアル・ゴア Beriaru Goa): Drakken Joe's personal interstellar warship. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Antagonist